vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack The Ripper (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Jack (c. 1860 – 1888), formerly known as Jack the Lad 'during his youth, and widely feared under the alias "'Jack the Ripper", was a member of the British Brotherhood of Assassins, active in the Whitechapel district of London. Disillusioned with Jacob Frye's leadership and view of the Creed, Jack decided to overthrow his mentor and tried to seize control of the Brotherhood during the 1880s. Jack successfully usurped control of the Rooks, crippling Frye's influence in the city, and began to recruit new followers to help him enforce his own ruthless outlook of the Assassin's Creed. Up until 1888, Jack became infamous following a series of gruesome murders of women; in reality, these women were fellow Assassins disguised as prostitutes who attempted to stop his spiral of madness. These murders, in conjunction with Jack's control over London's criminal enterprise, threatened the discreet reputation and very existence of the Assassins in London. He soon fought and defeated his former mentor and subsequently imprisoned him, though Jack was eventually defeated and killed by Jacob's sister Evie upon her return to the capital city from India. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher Name: Jack The Ripper, Jack, Jack the Lad, Demon (by Arthur Weaversbrook), Mr. Jack (by his men), The Master of Terror (by Jacob), The Father of All Serial Killers (by Shaun Hastings) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: In his 20s upon the time of his death (Was born around the 1860s and was a child when he travelled to India in 1873) Classification: Human-Isu hybrid, former Assassin, serial killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (Can use his Eagle Vision to track down recently lost individuals or identify key targets, see through walls, revisit and perfectly recreate past events, revisit a person's memories and reveal their true intentions, predict movements and even hear conversations from afar, look for weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to figure out where and when to strike and much more. Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat with proper concentration), Highly skilled acrobat, Well-versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapons Expert (Knives, Hidden Daggers, Guns, Smoke Bombs, Spikes, Throwing Knives, etc), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Jack is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can heal from vicious stab wounds), Intimidation, Stealth Mastery, Leadership, Tactical analysis, Tracking, Medical Knowledge, Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bombs), Electricity Manipulation (via Voltaic Bombs), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (With fear bombs, spikes, his screams and fear hallucinogens that could also drive his victims insane with fear), Limited Sound Manipulation (With Death Scream, can utter a terrifying psychotic scream to frighten and disrupt the composure of his opponents), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Due to his insanity), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid. Also immune to his own fear bombs, and can withstand the effects of highly toxic and hallucinogenic substances far longer than most other people) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly higher (Almost effortlessly overpowered Jacob Frye, a Master Assassin and his own mentor, and is stronger than Evie who managed to harm and kill a Shroud-amped Crawford Starrick with the help of Jacob and was the only one who could fight and kill him at the end. Easily defeated dozens of policemen and effortlessly and brutally massacred Assassins sent after him by Jacob. Just like the Frye Twins before him, he too can easily break bones, twist them at severe angles, snap necks and even crush spines with a single arm and violently mutilate and murder his foes with his knife.) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Can easily dodge rounds from the Snider-Enfield Rifle, a rifle present in the game, which can shoot rounds at speeds of 400 m/s, at point-blank range. Effortlessly blitzed Jacob, who is this fast in terms of combat speeds and has done the exact same feats) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily overpowered Jacob. Can easily do the same feats as the Frye twins, like lifting, flipping and slamming heavyweight characters, casually lifting grown men by their necks with one arm, breaking bones, twisting them at severe angles and being able to crush spines with a single arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly higher (Easily overpowered Jacob) Durability: Wall level, possibly higher (Due to his extreme insanity and his indomitable will, he is almost impossible to slow down by injuring him in combat. Possesses the same durability feats as the Frye Twins, who could easily tank multiple crates of dynamite and nitroglycerin exploding at the epicenter) Stamina: Extremely High (Possesses an indomitable will, never giving up on the task at hand and approaching situations with utmost focus and care) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with equipment, several meters with throwing daggers and spikes Standard Equipment: Knife, dual Hidden Blades, fear bombs, smoke bombs, throwing knives, Assassin Grapnel Gauntlet (which he can use to grapple up tall structures and make ziplines) Intelligence: Extremely High. Jack is described as "the master of terror" by Jacob and he is a master of fear tactics he learned from the Indian Brotherhood. Rather than discretely dealing with targets, he would use excess brutality in public assassinations to instil fear in the hearts of London's populace. His savage executions and atrocities over the Assassin's Prostitute agents made everyone, even the mightiest of the police and even the Assassins fear him. Jack's influence and machinations spread rapidly across London to the point he began to reach well beyond the scope of prostitution, to kidnapping, extortion, and murder of the London elite due to his collusion with Olwyn Owers and his leadership over the Rooks. Even after his death by the hand of Evie, Jack's name continues to inspire terror, making him a true living legend and the "father of all serial killers". Weaknesses: Completely insane and mentally unstable (Although it makes him even more dangerous to deal with) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Psychopaths Category:Fear Users Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Sound Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Humans Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users